Forever
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: A one time thing turns into a life time thing for Klavier and Ema. A baby. (Klema but may contain very subtle Narumayo and Justicykes) (Title changed again)
1. Chapter 1

Ema swore under her breath at the stick.

Positive.

"Fuck..." She whispered again. "Curse my luck! It was a one time thing!"

Ema had been feeling nauseous a lot since it happened, she took a couple days off work from all the throwing up, she thought there may have been something wrong with her. Then came the cravings. She wasn't expecting to actually be pregnant, she just took the test in a way to ease her mind, but instead it panicked her even more.

She even took another test just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Both came out as positive.

She began to contemplate how she was going to tell Klavier that she was pregnant. With his baby.

First she wanted to tell Lana, she thought she might have some advice.

* * *

Ema invited her older sister out for lunch, she sat there, nervously chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with the sleeve of her lab coat.

"So, Ema, what did you need to tell me?" Lana asked as she sipped at her coffee.

"You have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

"You're scaring me, just tell me what it is."

"...I'm pregnant."

Lana blinked a few times in disbelief, slowly taking in what she had just been told. She tried her best to be collected about it and asked questions in a calm voice, as calm as she could.

"Pregnant... okay, who's is it?"

"Okay, again, I'm gonna ask you not to freak out. It's Gavin's."

"Gavin? Which one?" Lana smirked.

Ema shot her a glare. "I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now!"

"Alright, alright, lighten up."

"Lighten up?! Lana, I don't think you quite understand. I'm going to be a mother. I am having a baby. There is a baby growing inside of me. My boss is the baby daddy. A one time thing turned into a life time thing. I have no idea what I'm doing or how to tell him. I am freaking out, Lana."

"Yeah I get it. But listen, you're going to have to calm down, just take a deep breath."

Ema obliged and took a few deep breaths.

"But wait, I thought you hated him."

"Well, 'hate' is a strong word."

"So do you love him then?" She lightly nudged her younger sister's arm.

"I didn't say that either! And how old are you?" She folded her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat. "What do I do?"

"Well you know you have to tell him right?"

"Obviously! But how? What if he starts avoiding me?"

"Well, tell him you're pregnant with his kid, then tell him that if he tries to walk out on something he's a part of, your big sister will beat his ass."

"Yes because I'm sure he'd be scared of the big bad Lana Skye." Ema mocked.

"Hey, no need to be bitter, I'm trying to help here, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just... scared." She muttered.

Lana lightly rubbed Ema's arm. "It's going to be okay, Em. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy anyway, he doesn't seem like the type to abandon you. Besides, he knocked you up so he probably likes you at least a little bit."

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

"Argh! Yesterday I told Lana I'd tell him today! But I haven't!"

Ema had gone to Maya and Athena, two friends she knew she could trust.

"Back up a bit, when did this happen?" Athena asked.

"About a month ago... it was only a one time thing though! And now we're going to be parents and we're not even together!"

"Do you like him? At all? Even just a little bit?" Maya attempted to seem calm in her questions, as a way for trying to keep Ema calm.

"That's why I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel about him. Athena! Help me! Read my feelings! Please!"

"Well that's kind of hard to do when they're all over the place. You have to calm down, I know you're panicking but please, calm down."

Ema leaned back in her seat and ran her hands through her hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her breathing got shaky and she began to cry; "I don't know the first thing about parenting..." she buried her face in her hands and Maya rubbed her back sympathetically. "I'm okay, I'm okay... I'll go to his apartment later and I'll tell him. Thanks for helping me pull myself together guys, I needed it. I guess I'll see you later." She got up and left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah. It's probably just the mood swings." Maya shrugged.

* * *

 _I'm gonna go to his apartment and tell him. I'm gonna go right now. I'm gonna tell him. I am. I will._

She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. She began to feel sick to her stomach, as if she was going to throw up again. When he answered, she felt like running away.

But she kept her cool and softly said: "I need to talk to you."

He invited her in and she sat down, he took a seat in front of her.

"Are you feeling better? You had quite a few days off."

"Oh, I'm still feeling a little nauseous but I'm fine." She smiled. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She cleared her throat. "You know when I was here about a month ago? And we... yeah... well I..." _I can't do this..._

"What's wrong? You can tell me Ema"

"I-" She squeaked. "S-Sorry can I use your bathroom?"

"Just down the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was already up and rushed to the bathroom. She wasn't sure whether she was throwing up because she was pregnant or because she had freaked herself out so much that she had literally made herself sick. Probably both.

 _Okay, I need to stop stalling! He's the dad, I can't keep this from him._

He was waiting for her outside with a glass of water.

"Here."

"Thanks." She took small sips as he stroked her hair.

"Still not feeling good?"

Her whole body was shaking, she still had a sick feeling in her stomach. But she still told him like she told herself she would.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I know the ending seems rushed but there's a reason for that; as I was writing it, I accidentally came off the page without saving and I had to re-write the end.**

 **New chapters coming very soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant." She pulled the two tests out of her bag to show him. "And it's yours... but if you don't want to be involved with the baby, I understand, I'm sure Lana can help me, I just thought I should tell you anyway. I'll leave now." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Ema, wait."

She turned to face him, not expecting him to say what he did.

"There's enough room for a baby crib here if that's what you'd like. By all means you can stay here too if you need to. I'm not one to walk out on something I'm part of, especially not something like this. I'm here, if you need me."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you... I really needed to hear that."

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment, no, but thank you." She smiled.

"Maybe you should sit down and relax for a bit, you want a drink?"

She nodded; "Just some more water would be fine, thanks." She smiled and sat down on the couch. She thought to herself how unexpected his reaction was, he really does care about her a lot.

"In a way, it's a relief," he passed her the glass of water; "you were taking so much time off, I thought you were really sick."

"So did I. I thought I'd take a test to make sure, imagine my surprise when it was actually positive." She smiled. "So... are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" She looked down as she took another sip of water.

"Of course it is. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, I... thank you."

"Don't cry. It's okay." He smiled softly as he pressed his lips gently against her forehead. The palms of his hands were cupping her cheeks, catching her tears, she looked up at his blue eyes. God she loved his eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt him lean closer, their lips nearly touching. Then he pulled away and sat back down, clearing his throat. Leaving Ema frustrated.

 _'Dammit!'_ She thought to herself. _'Why won't he just kiss me?!'_

As it began to get late, Ema had nearly fallen asleep, resting her head on her hand propped up on the arm rest.

"Ema."

"Mm...?"

"Here, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

She blushed again when he lifted her and carried her to his bedroom, bridal style in his arms. As he softly put her down on the bed, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

He smiled warmly as she let go. Before leaving the room, he kissed her on the forehead again. She hated that. She wanted more than that. She wanted _him._

"Wait, Klavier?"

He stopped as he was leaving and turned to face her.

"C-Could you... stay here? With me? I don't know I just... need someone."

"Is... something the matter?" He approached her and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah." She moved over to make room for him in the bed. He laid down beside her, and he just listened to her vent to him.

"I don't know anything about parenting... but I really want to be a good mother, since I was young when I lost mine... and my dad."

Klavier nodded. "I lost mine when I was young too."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No bother. That past is the past. No point in dwelling."

"I suppose you're right... but I'm still scared, what if I'm not good enough?"

No doubt that Klavier was having similar thoughts about himself, but he didn't want to mention that to her.

"You'll be amazing, Ema."

"What about you? You seem so chilled, aren't you scared at all?"

"I'm terrified, honestly." He admitted. "But we're doing it together."

"Yeah. I suppose." She felt a little better after talking to him, she felt somewhat relieved, despite the fact he was feeling the same. She was reminded that she's not alone.

"Klavier?"

"Hm?"

"Could you... kiss me? On the lips this time..." She closed her eyes.

"Ema..."

"Please." Her tone of voice sounded like a beg, but she said it softly.

He obliged to her request and kissed her. It's not like they hadn't kissed before, but it felt like they hadn't. Ema's lips were soft, as were his. This time the kiss was gentle and contained more emotion, she wrapped her arms around him, holding on like he was her life line, as if she needed him for air, causing her to whimper in disappointment once he pulled away. Begging for him to come back to the closeness. She loved him. She did.

She was ready to admit to herself that she loved him.

"I love you." She finally said. He was taken aback in surprise.

But he loved her too. He told her that.

"I love you too."

She pulled him back to her.

"I love you." She breathlessly repeated in a whisper in between kisses.

Their lips finally separated, but Ema didn't move away from the closeness of his body warmth. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt the steadiness of his chest raising and falling he breathed. She felt like a prisoner.

As cliche as it sounded, she felt like he had her locked up, sentenced for life, and she absolutely loved it.

As for him, he loved the feeling of her soft brunette hair against his bare chest. He felt the softness in between his fingers as he ran a hand through her long hair.

He _had_ kissed and been with other women before, but Ema made him feel differently. Ever since he met her, he imagined what it'd be like to hold her - but he was just a 'glimmerous fop' to her.

Over the years, she began to realise how gentle he was, the way he always smiled, even when things were tough. Even after the Misham trial, he was always smiling and putting others needs before his own. She kind of pitied him actually. It had been nearly two years since that trial, and she still never saw him show anything other than happiness. She wondered if he had ever even had a chance to mourn, she wondered how he felt about it now, she thought about how painful it must've felt trying to bottle it all up and having no one to vent about it to.

"Did it ever bother you?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean... how do you do it? You always seem so pleased with your life but you..."

"Don't have family?" He finished that sentence for her since he could tell she was trying to think of a more gentle way to say it. "It doesn't bother me too much, no. Like I said, I don't like to dwell on what cannot be fixed."

"But what about having to be happy all the time? That's not hard?"

"It is." He confessed. "But I'm not alone. I have other people."

Ema didn't need Athena's power to know he wasn't being truthful in his last statement. She could tell he was feeling a lot more down than he was letting on, but she didn't want to mention that to him.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am. I'm happy because I'm here with you. Are you happy?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Your happiness makes me happy, mein liebe."

"But-"

"Ema, you needn't worry on behalf of me. I'm okay."

Always thinking about others before himself, as usual.

"You... you're such a good person, Klavier."

"I try." He smiled the smile she had grown to just love.

It was a cocky yet sweet and gentle smile, but it was also the smile of someone hiding many emotions.

"I just want you to know that if you _did_ ever want to talk about stuff like that, you can."

"I appreciate it, I'll keep that in mind."

She didn't just love his smile, she loved the rest of him. Especially his sapphire eyes. She loved his soft hands that would caress her gently, she loved his warm body she could cuddle up to. She loved his blond bangs that only slightly brushed over his eyes. She moved her hand to face to move them slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see your eyes properly."

She loved the entirety of him, as he loved the entirety of her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist to pull her closer. Her hands were softly placed against his chest as she breathed in his scent - another thing she loved about him.

She closed her eyes, falling asleep in his muscular yet gentle arms. Almost by magic, he made all of her worries disappear.

* * *

 **This is longer than I was expecting it to be but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **As always reviews would be appreciated :) thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ema returned home from a long and hard day of work, she was extremely tired and just wanted to be able to sit down, and see her baby.

She smiled as she walked in upon Klavier singing their baby girl, Evelyn, to sleep.

"You're so good with her."

"How was your day?"

"Ugh, exhausting..." She collapsed onto the couch beside him. She yawned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You want me to sing you to sleep too?"

"Yeah."

"I was kidding."

"Aww..." She pouted. "You've softened." She giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since she was born, I noticed you've softened. The others noticed too." She watched as their baby slept on Klavier's lap and her head against his chest. Ema smiled at how peaceful she looked. She began to feel herself getting sleepy as well as she rested on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't wanna sing me to sleep?" She looked up at him with a child-like smile.

"Still not happening."

"You're no fun. You make a nice pillow though."

"Good to know." He kissed her temple, and shortly after, she fell asleep.

She then came back to reality.

* * *

Ema groaned and rubbed her eyes as she awoke. She was dreaming, but it seemed so realistic.

Ema rolled over and looked over to Klavier, who was still sleeping.

He was lying on his front, his hair out of his usual style and his blond curls spread out across his shoulders. One of his arms was wrapped around her.

She looked down at herself, still in slight disbelief at the fact that something was growing inside of her, as it wasn't really showing yet, since she was only a little over a month along.

She had been panicking before, but Klavier had put her mind at ease.

"I wonder if I'll be a good enough mother." She began to think aloud. "Sorry that you have to have such a fop of a father though." She giggled to herself.

"Wow, I'm offended."

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" She punched his arm.

"Ouch! Shit. I was going to listen to your cute little speech, but I see you chose it as another opportunity to say something mean about me. Shame, you were so cute and cuddly last night."

"No I wasn't."

"You know you sleep talk, right? Sounds like a cute little dream you were having."

Ema blushed, wondering how much if it she had said out loud. He moved over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off of me, you fop."

"But you were all over me last night."

"I-I was not!"

"What was it you said last night? That you love my eyes? And then you said something like 'Klavier, I want you to hold me in your warm and manly arms all night long because you're so perfect and handsome!'" He spoke in a high pitched voice, as if to imitate a woman. She hit him over the head, obviously not impressed with his impression of her.

"I didn't say that last bit! And I don't talk like that."

"I bet you were thinking it though."

"God, you're so annoying!"

He began to play with her hair, ignoring her last comment.

"See, now you're the one who's all over me."

He softly kissed her.

"You're getting on my nerves and I will literally kick you out of the bed."

"Mood swings have kicked in, I see."

She shot him an unimpressed glare. "I hate you."

"You're ticklish, right?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

He smirked at her, but decided to just leave her alone because she already seemed to be irritated at him.

"You love me really."

"...I hate it when you're right. I've gotta get up, I'm meeting Maya and Athena. Don't miss me too much."

Ema pulled herself out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a top. Klavier rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. Until Ema grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Get out of bed, lazy fop."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Can't you do things the non-violent way for once?"

"I could." She smirked. "But I don't really want to."

"...You're so mean to me."

"I can be a lot meaner."

Klavier hesitantly dragged himself out from under the bed covers, before Ema would have the chance to violently assault him with a pillow again.

She got herself ready and grabbed her things, she informed him that she was leaving, then made her way to the front door, but he followed her.

"Wait, Ema?"

"Hm?"

He suddenly pulled her in by her waist and kissed her. She froze in surprise at his sudden action of affection.

He pulled back and smirked at her red face and shocked expression before softly saying; "see you later, beautiful."

She cleared her throat and all she could manage was a nod and a stuttered reply. Wanting to keep up her hate act, she simply smirked and said; "Whatever, you sap, see you, Gavin."

He smiled as he watched her leave and shut the door behind her.

"Never change, Ema."

* * *

Ema was in a good mood. She was smiling to herself like a teenage girl who had just had her first kiss with a boy. Athena and Maya picked up on it pretty quickly.

"Well? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened, right? With you-know-who? Ooh! Did you kiss?" Athena smirked and nudged Ema's arm.

"What are we, thirteen?"

"Quit avoiding our questions! Now, spill."

"Fine, fine. Yeah, we did kiss. No biggie."

"What did he say about the baby?"

"He was really sweet about it, actually. I'm staying with him now."

"Heh. Totally knew he liked you. Everyone has been wanting him to make his move for ages."

"Everyone?"

"Yep. I mean, it's pretty obvious."

"...How come I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"Seriously? You couldn't tell? Huh..."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Hey, not everyone has the power to read people's emotions."

"Oh come on, he's been dropping hints here and there. According to Apollo, he's been doing it for ages."

Ema had never considered it, but it did make sense. The way he had often teased her for her cute reactions.

Something had been bothering her - nothing to do with their discussion at hand.

But what happened that night, when she told him. That's what was bothering her.

She out of the blue showed up, told him she was pregnant and that was it. He didn't ask questions, he didn't really seem that surprised. He just told her she could stay, keeping up his cool exterior.

Or was that just another front? She knew how easily he could hide his feelings.

But did he know somehow? Had she given it away beforehand somehow?

Whatever it was, it bugged her.

* * *

"Good day?"

"Yeah." She curled up on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Well... when I told you, you just seemed really chill about it. Did you know I was pregnant somehow?"

He smiled at her. "I noticed some of the signs but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But admittedly, I was shocked, I just hid it well."

"Then, how come you let me stay without asking any questions?"

He was now lying down beside her, facing her.

"You didn't think I'd make you take care of a kid yourself did you? Come on, I'm not _that_ much of an asshole."

"Yes you are." She teased. He just shook his head in response.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here! But seriously Ema, I just couldn't leave you alone like that. I also... really liked you." He softy planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I kinda guessed. Also, what was that about this morning?"

"Beautiful women need to be shown random affection every once in a while."

"You are such a sap."

"Same old Ema. Never change."

"Yeah well... I suppose I never want you to change either. Even if you are a fop."

* * *

 **Hello~ sorry for the fact that this update isn't as good as my others and it seemed kinda rushed, I had writer's block but I'll try to make the next ones better!**


	4. Chapter 4

Klavier sat in his office, looking through files and reports. Although not really paying attention or actually reading them.

Everything was on his mind at once. Ema, the baby. It still seemed so strange to him. Ema, the woman he loved. The woman he was in love with since he first met her. The woman who now loved him too. He felt incredibly lucky.

He wanted to do anything he could to help her. When she told him she was pregnant, he didn't leave time to think. He knew straight away that he wanted to help her. To be there for her.

And he did not regret that decision at all.

He heard a knock at the door and called for them to come in.

"Mr. Gavin."

"Ah! Ms Skye!" He stood up and smiled at her, desperate to make a good impression.

"May I have just a minute of your time?"

"Uh sure... come in."

Lana entered and closed the door behind her, taking a seat in front of him.

"So... I heard the big news."

Her tone of voice made him feel a little uneasy. She sounded almost disappointed, or annoyed. Or both.

"I'll be honest with you, at first I wasn't... too happy."

Klavier nervously scratched the back of his neck and prepared himself to be lectured.

"Ms Skye, I know it was sudden. I know you probably think I'm irresponsible for getting her pregnant suddenly. I understand that. But she's not someone I'd ever just throw away like that, she is someone who deserves to be loved and respected. I like... I love her. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I want to be there for her."

Lana smiled as she listened to him go on with his little speech. He felt like this was one of those embarrassing "what are your intentions with my daughter" father talks.

Except with her sister, the ex chief prosecutor.

"I came here with the intention to tell you what I expect from you, now that you and my sister are together, but I know there's no need now. Everything you just said... I know you're right for her. And... I respect you for your decisions." Her tone of voice softened and sounded more friendly and welcoming. "I came to thank you, actually. Thank you for not abandoning her at her time of need. I'm happy that if she's starting a family with anyone, it's with you."

"I just want to give her the best. Thank you, Ms Skye."

She smiled at him. "Please, call me Lana. I apologise for leaving so quickly, but thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"Of course. Thank you for coming to see me."

As she went to leave, she turned back to him and said; "I think you're going to be a great father."

He smiled at her once again and gave her one final thank you for her kind and encouraging words.

* * *

Ema didn't have work that day and she didn't particularly fancy staying inside all day, so she decided she'd go for a walk. She felt like fresh air would help her think properly.

"Hey Ema!"

"Trucy, hey."

"Athena told me the news. Congratulations!"

"The whole agency knows, right? I wouldn't be surprised with Maya and Athena being there."

"Yep. Those two don't keep secrets very well. But hey, here's a tip; if Athena teases you, ask her about her thing for Polly. But you didn't hear that from me!"

"Apollo? Does she like him?"

"Well, she won't admit it, but it's obvious."

"Interesting. Thank you for that information."

"I was just about to go and meet my friend, I thought I'd come and say hi and congratulate you. Hope you have a good rest of your day."

"Thank you, you too."

Meeting Trucy had given her interesting information that she could use to her advantage. And she just couldn't wait to use it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long. Next update will be sooner though!.**


	5. moved to Ao3!

I've moved to Ao3: /users/BisexualKlavierGavin

I will be carrying (most of) my fics to there


End file.
